


Quid pro quo.

by Vikokaoru



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Translation, vorarephilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:39:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vikokaoru/pseuds/Vikokaoru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Are you afraid?, Naruto asks when he notices that the other starts trembling. A sharp head shake belies it. It is not fear. It's anything but fear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quid pro quo.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tarlatana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlatana/gifts).
  * A translation of [Quid pro quo.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/18894) by Vikokaoru. 



> This is my first story here. It is a translation of a previous fanfic I've written myself, in Spanish. As I'm not a big deal when it comes to English-speaking it may contain some mistakes, even though it has been revised by some friends (which I really thank). If you find anything strange, feel free to tell me so that I can correct it!
> 
> The first sentence in the story comes from The silence of the lambs. The title, which can also be found in this film, can be translated as "something in exchange for something".
> 
> "Vorarephilia" is a term located between the many philias that exist in the world. This one is related to a sexual excitement caused by the idea (not the act!) of eating your partner.
> 
> Enjoy!

“ _ **We covet what we see everyday.**_ _”_

 

Not the bed.

 

The bed is not the proper place to caress with his nose the bare, milky-coffee-coloured neck. He repeats this sentence ( _Not the bed_ ) enough times that the blond shinobi called Naruto growls and nods ( _Alright, you dummy_ ).

 

It isn't a big house, nor is it a good season to gather one body to another. It makes the sweat stick the shirts to the bodies and everything goes claustrophobic and dizzy. That isn't an excuse for him not to surround his old friend's body with his arms from behind, hands full-open and the palms adhered like a second skin to his stomach, raising up the shirt that, according to his judgement, he doesn't need. 

 

It smells sweet, like dango, but fortunately it tastes salty. Even something that mundane like the sweat of a shinobi that has just finished training can make his taste buds dance, if it belongs to the aproppriate ninja. He likes the way his back tenses, and when his fingers press Naruto's abdomen it toughens up in an instant. There isn't a single inch of wasted meat, everything is muscle and flexibility- except for his cheeks. His cheeks are still pretty round even though they are no longer the melon bread they once were.

 

A shinobi that is not a child anymore and neither he is deffenseless. You can see all of this in his eyes as he turns back and frowns in defiance, surrounding then the whitish neck with his arms to give him a kiss. He doesn't have to bend, neither does Naruto have to raise on his tiptoes. There is no height difference now. 

 

His kissing may be rough, but his lips are soft and Sasuke can barely hold himself.

 

 _Are you afraid?_ , Naruto asks when he notices that the other starts trembling. A sharp head shake belies it. It is not fear. It's anything but fear.

 

He takes off his shirt and Sasuke could almost say he has gotten thinner. It's not an attractive idea. He kisses a rounded, soft shoulder as he gets closer to the neck, stopping before he reaches it. One long but agile word, sternocleidomastoid, has its little fun for a couple of seconds in his head. Opening his mouth, the teeth avidly sink into the skin of the neck, and he feels the internal tissue despite not tearing up. Sasuke passes his tongue over the teethmark and bites again taking on less meat, biting just skin now.

 

 _Sasuke_. The husky teenage voice strongly invades the room. He likes that voice. It's because of it that he is there. It's a warning tone.

 

He bites a little harder and a new flavour makes him salivate. There are only a few blood drops and they gently disappear. He would be lying if he said that Naruto's capacity of regeneration doesn't make him fantasize in more. A little bit of blood, today, may not be enough.

 

 _Idiot, you are hurting me_.

 

But, when did he say this would be pleasant for them _both_?

 

Still he moves away from the meat and raises his glance. As Sasuke is not a man of stone his breath seems heavy and his cheeks are reddish and full of life. Naruto, the number one Sasuke-undresser ninja, does his work and now they are two the bare, sweaty, beated and worked up torsos dying of heat, skin against skin. Naruto's smile is gorgeous because it's his. Sasuke's. As it's his, Sasuke eats it, and even though his mouth tastes like veal ramen he doesn't complaint because it could be worse; it could be sweet.

 

He sinks his claws where the scapulas are placed and closes his fists, scratching what his tongue longs and takes a sigh in the end when that clever hand that isn't his squeezes his crotch.

 

His black eyes analyze what there is beyond his only object of passion and discover an unpleasant dripping of the sink's tap, where a couple of plates are waiting to be washed. There is a knife on the small countertop. When he looks back at Naruto, the desire his eyes reveal shocks the ineffable host.

 

 _The kitchen is the perfect place_ , Sasuke whispers in a scratchy tone.


End file.
